Long Time Crush
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: What does Harry do when he finds out a shocking secret about the crush he has had for five years. He is ecstatic of course. Things are finally starting to look up for them. Will it stay this way? story takes place before my story One True Love. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Honestly if I did, Harry would have married Neville and had beautiful babies with him. Sadly it's owned by J.K Rowling. Oh and the beginning of this did happen in her book, sort of, and I don't want people to think I'm stealing her ideas.

Okay, as promised here is the beginning going ons. (if that even makes sense?) This story takes place before my story One True Love. If you haven't read it, you can read that one first, but you don't have to. You can read it after I'm finished writing Long Time Crush.

WARNINGS: Slash, duh! (okay I'm going to warn you right now, that all I write is slash. All my stories are slash. If you have a problem with that, don't read my stories. That's all I ask.) um…. That's all I can think of. Oh wait slight mild language.

So enjoy. (I know the beginning is kind of boring, but it gets better towards the end. PROMISE!)

**Long Time Crush**

Chapter 1

Entering the train bound for Hogwarts, Harry searched for a seat. Ron and Hermione had to sit up at the front, and then go patrolling, since they made prefects. Spotting Neville and Luna waving, he made his way through the crowded corridor, and into the compartment they were in.

Harry's heart gave a sudden lurch at seeing his long-time crush. He'd had a major crush on Neville Longbottom since first year. At first, being only eleven, he didn't understand why his stomach fluttered every time he laid his eye's on the clumsy boy. He started to figure it out their first flying lesson, when Draco Malfoy had stolen Neville's rememberall ball, and Neville broke his wrist. His heart panged when he saw him, nearly in tears, being rushed to the hospital wing. Harry remembered the sudden rage that filled him, seeing Malfoy's smug expression as he took off into the air, and to the surprise of everyone, including Harry himself, took off after him and got the ball back.

However, it wasn't until the summer before his third year, that he completely realized his true feelings for the boy, and came to terms with what this meant. He was gay, and was okay with the thought of that. He missed the boy terribly, and all he wanted was to see him.

Now coming into the beginning of their sixth year, the feelings where stronger than ever, and Harry was able to admit that he was hopelessly in love with Neville. After not seeing him for months, all he wanted was to be with him. He sat down in a seat and enthusiastically greeted his friends. They sat and talked of everything they had done that summer until a group of girl's came, giggling insanely.

"Why don't you come and sit with us instead. You don't have to sit with these" the girl threw a disgusted look at Luna and Neville, "losers. We'd gladly share a compartment with you. I can't imagine you'd rather enjoy being seen in the company of these," she wrinkled her nose in disgust, "vermin." The shortest girl, and the one in front, said winking and smiling at Harry. Her mindless followers giggled and whispered amongst themselves.

Harry tried to hide his rage, and explained to the girl, "These, 'losers', happen to be two of my best friends. They are brilliant fighters, and were with me at the ministry last year. Without them, that event that has caused my unfortunate nickname, 'The Golden Boy', never would have happened. And without me being deemed 'The Golden Boy' than you wouldn't be talking to me right now, would you. They are both an amazing wizard and witch, and great people. If they are losers, than that makes me a loser, and I know, you wouldn't want to be seen in the company of such vermin. So if I were you, I would just leave."

The girl gave a snotty snort, stuck her nose up in the air, and stalked out of the compartment. Her friends soon followed her.

"Thanks for sticking up for us Harry. You didn't have to, you know." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Why wouldn't I? You guys are my friends." Harry said.

"Yeah well, you know we're losers Harry. Everyone knows I'm practically a squib. It hurts your… reputation, to be seen with us." Neville said quietly.

"Nonsense. I don't care about my 'reputation'. And you're an amazing wizard, Neville. You're smart, sweet, charming, cute…" Harry trailed off, realizing in horror what he just said. He blushed and looked at the ground, not realizing that Neville also blushed, shifting uncomfortably, and trying to hide his obvious bulge. The room was thrust into silence, no one talking.

Luna smiled softly, neither boy realizing, seeing as they were both starring at the ground. _'They would make a cute couple. They obviously both like each other.' _She thought. "Have you guys read the new Quibbler issue that just came out?" She said, taking a magazine out of her rob pocket. She had had enough of the silence; the boys could work out their issues later.

After that, everything was back to normal. They talked and laughed, like nothing had just happened. This is what Harry loves the most. Being able to sit, talking to his friends, just like any other teenager. Neville and Luna don't see Harry as 'The Golden Boy' or 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Chosen One'. They saw him as he was. They saw him as Harry, just Harry. They weren't asking him constantly if he was okay, or if his scar was hurting, like Ron and Hermione. Harry loved them, and considered them family. But sometimes, they could really get on his nerves. Neville and Luna always treated him just like any other kid and that's what Harry had always wanted most. They never mentioned Voldemort or the war.

Hermione and Ron never got a chance to join them, but that was fine with Harry. He really didn't want to deal with their constant bickering, which seemed to have gotten more frequent lately. They could hardly have a civilized conversation anymore. Plus, he had missed Luna and Neville deeply.

When they reached Hogwarts, the three friends walked into the great hall together, and sat down to watch the house sorting. Ron and Hermione soon sat across them, once again having one of their arguments. Harry wanted to scream at them to shut up, but kept his cool.

When the sorting was done, Gryffindor having received the most first years, everyone enjoyed the feast laid out in front of them. Well that was everyone not in ear shot of Hermione and Ron. When they tried to bring Harry into this, he promptly ignored both Ron and Hermione. They seemed genuinely hurt, but Harry didn't care. He was tired of them dragging him into the middle of their arguments.

Finally Seamus screamed at them to shut up, embarrassing them, and they were quiet the rest of the meal, much to the enjoyment of Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor table.

After the feast, Harry dragged himself up the stairs, followed closely behind by Neville. He sat in the Gryffindor common room for a while, talking to Neville, Dean, and, Seamus. Ron sulked in the corner and Hermione had already made her way to the library.

After a few hours, Harry went up to the dormitories to get some sleep. He changed into his pajamas and closed his bed curtains. He soon fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Neville.

When Harry woke in the morning, he felt refreshed. He hadn't been sleeping well lately. He dressed and looking around, realizing he must have been the last one up. Hoping he didn't miss breakfast, he rushed down the stairs and out the painting that was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He hurried down the various corridors leading to the great hall. But suddenly slowed down and came to a complete stop when he heard voices.

"We told you what we want; now you have you give it to us, or we'll tell everyone your secret. You wouldn't want that now, would you? Besides this had always been what the price of our secrecy was. Come on, you'll probably enjoy it anyways. You've always enjoyed it." Harry heard the unmistakable voice of Crabbe.

"But-but-but, I never liked it. I always begged you to stop. I don't, don't want to. Please just leave me alone. I'll do anything else, just not that. Not again. I-I don't want to." Harry heard Neville's terrified voice say.

Peeking around the corner, Harry was met with a sight he never wanted to see. Neville was backed up into a corner, practically shaking. Crabbe and Goyle were standing in front of him, glaring at him.

"You'll do what we said. Now come on." Goyle said, grabbing Neville by the arm and attempting to drag him to an empty classroom. Harry was about to step forward, but Neville did something that totally surprised him. Screaming NO Neville kicked out against Goyle, landing a kick squarely against his shin and punching him in the nose, breaking it instantly.

Crabbe grabbed Neville from behind, placing a hand over his mouth to silence his screams, and dragged him into the classroom. Harry ran after them. A struggling Neville was pushed to the ground, and when Goyle bent over to try to take his pants off, he lifted his leg up, and kneed him squarely in the balls.

Harry, seeing Crabbe draw his wand, ran over and tackled him to the ground. He quickly rolled over on top of him, and punched him in the face a few times. He jumped up, and helped Neville up, seeing as Goyle was on the ground, clutching desperately at his privates.

"I suggest you two leave now, before I get very angry." Harry said glaring at the two Slytherins. They glared at Harry, and then looked at Neville.

"Consider yourself outed Longbottom. The whole school will know by dinner. Hope rebelling against us was worth it, now everyone's going to hate you." Goyle said, stalking out of the classroom.

"Wow, they really are smarter than everyone gives them credit for." Harry said shrugging and turning to face Neville. Seeing the completely terrified look on Neville's face, Harry turned to face him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"They're going tell my secret to the whole school, what am I going to do. I just didn't want them to… do that again to me. I've had enough. Everyone's going to hate me, and just when I thought things were starting to get better for me. What am I going to do?" Neville mumbled to himself, forgetting that Harry was there.

"I don't hate you Neville. I could never hate you. No matter what this secret is, you will always be one of my best friends." Harry said squeezing Neville's shoulder slightly.

"You don't understand Harry. What I am is condemned in the magical world. Everyone is going to hate me. Harry, I'm a faggot, gay, a poofter." Neville said looking down at the ground, tears leaking down his face.

Harry placed a finger underneath his chin, and gently lifted his face up so he was looking into Neville's eyes. "I don't hate you Neville. I could never hate you. I'm in love with. I have been since first year." Harry said quietly. He couldn't take it anymore. Harry leaned up, and placed his lips gently against the taller boy's lips.

Am I evil or what? Review and tell me if you liked it. I know it was kind of boring in the begging, but it did get better towards the end, right? I didn't like this chapter very much, and I know it's sucky, but I promise the next one will be better. Please review; reviews are my choice of crack.

LET THIS BE A REMINDER TO ALL OF YOU WHO DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, I STILL WANT YOU TO REVIEW AND I PROMISE I'LL STILL RESPOND ON HERE. PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT. IT TAKES 2 SECONDS TO WRITE A SIMPLE: I LIKED YOUR STORY, OR A I HATED IT SO MUCH YOU SHOULD JUST GO DIE IN A WHOLE. I MEAN SERIOUSLY, DON'T BE LAZY PEOPLES AND REVIEW. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PUSH ONE LITTLE BUTTON AND WRITE A FEW WORDS. I DON'T CARE IF YOU TYPE I HATE YOU AND YOUR STORY, I'LL STILL LOVE IT BECAUSE IT'S A REVIEW, AND I LOVE ME SOME REVIEWS! PPPLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE, FOR ME!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Did I ask enough? Are you going to? YAY! Whoever reviews gets to meet Blackjack. (For those of you who haven't read my little ramblings before Blackjack is my pet Pegasus. You may or may not know where I kidnapped him from. But shhh, no one knows he's been taken and I wanna keep it that way. I very muchly so don't want to go to jail, ya know.)


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I have just recently discovered that I can get WIFI if I bring my laptop by the swings in the park at the apartments I live in. The people who live near there have WIFI that's not blocked, and I can use theirs. You know what that means? QUICKER UPDATES! YAYA! I am so excited, I can now post things a lot faster than I have been. Yes! So any way thanks to those of you who reviewed. You all should know by now that I love me some reviews. I like my alerts also, so don't worry alerters I love you to, just not as much as my reviewers. So anyway…. where was I. sorry I got lost starring at a picture of Alex Evans. For those of you who don't know, Alex is the hottest boy who has ever walked the face of the earth. (See when you don't have a boyfriend you're allowed to say that. ;D) seriously, look him up on Google, I bet you'll be amazed. **

**Anyways I am way off topic right now. Okay back to reviews. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Alright anyways, response time.**

**One True Love**

**Elieandra: I am sooo sorry I forgot to add your review to the Note on One True Love. I meant to I really did, but I was rushed because my stupid sister's (even though I love them, I can say that as I am the oldest) kept yelling at me to hurry up so that we could to go to the river. I totally spaced off writing it there, and I am so very sorry. Blame my sisters. Anyways. I know right. All you can do is smile. 8)**

**Okay now onto Long Time Crush**

**bowsie22: I know right, Neville always seems to have the most unfortunate luck. And yes, maybe they do end up happy, but is the road to their happiness happy? Read and you shall find out.**

**Ses121: Glad you liked it. I didn't really like that chapter, but I'm glad you did.**

**FanFic0Reader: Thank you. I'll try to update as soon as I can. (which will be faster, since I now have access to internet.**

**One True Love Note**

**yaoi-fan107: LOL. Thank you again for reviewing, more than one. Like I said above, I should be able to update more, now that I have….access to internet.**

**Once again all reviews are very muchly so loved.**

**Now on to Chapter 2**

**Long Time Crush**

Chapter 2

To say Neville was taken aback would be an understatement. He instantly took a step back, a look of shock playing across his features. He looked at harry, and then looked at the ground, going back and forth between the two sources a few times.

"Bu-bu… You're straight, you went out with Cho. You can't be in love with me. You're in love with Ginny; everyone knows you two will end up together. I've even heard her tell people her mom's already planning the wedding. Why would you like me?" Neville said, the shy shocked boy stumbling over his words.

Harry was slightly taken aback and pissed when he learnt of the news; Ginny was already planning their wedding. He didn't even like Ginny in that way. It had always been brotherly love he's had for her. He couldn't believe she would tell everyone they were dating. He was shaken out of his reverie when he heard Neville start to sniffle.

Looking up into Neville's eyes, Harry saw them brimming with unshed tears. Reaching a hand out to lay it on his shoulder, he was surprised when Neville pulled back, whimpering.

"Nev, what's wrong." Harry asked.

"All you want from me is sex, isn't. Just like Crabbe and Goyle, you're going to make me do things. I knew it was too good to be true. Finding out that the boy you've had a crush on for so long actually thinks you're cute. Gosh, I was stupid. Nothing like that ever happens to me. I'm a worthless squib, why would Harry Potter like me. Gosh I am so stupid." Neville said quietly, almost to himself. Unshed tears now leaking down his face.

Harry's heart broke seeing the boy he cared for so deeply, breaking right before his eyes. "Nev, I would never use you for something like that. I'm not going to lie; you make me so fucking hard I can hardly stand it. But I would never force myself onto you like that. Ever. I have been in love with you since the first time I ever laid eyes on you. What Crabbe and Goyle did was wrong on so many levels. I would never do that. Look at me Neville." Harry said, placing a gentle finger underneath the trembling boy's chin.

"I am gay. A faggot, a poofter. Just like you said earlier. I love you, Neville Longbottom. You're sweet, cute, funny, caring, and despite what you say, an amazing wizard. Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not, because that's not true. I don't want to have sex; I just want to be with you. To hold you, to kiss you, to love you. To be the one you can always count on. What I said earlier, on the train, wasn't just a mistake; I meant every word of it." Neville's eyes penetrated Harry's. They saw right through, right to his soul.

Harry reached out towards Neville, and put his hands on his hips. He leaned up slightly as Neville leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Deciding he wanted more, he leaned farther into Neville and deepened the kiss. After a few moments Harry pulled his head back, but, wrapped his arms tighter around the scared boy. Neville leaned against Harry, burring his head into his chest, sobbing.

"For years I've been in love. In love with a boy I never imagined would ever love me back. I was taught that being gay was the worst possible thing. That gays were disgusting and that they deserved to die. I never believed them, and was terrified of coming out to my grandma. I've been so terrified of coming out. And then they found out, and I didn't want anyone to know. So I told them I would do anything to keep them quiet. I, I, I didn't want them to. I begged and begged them to stop, but I couldn't fight them off. They were so much stronger than me. I… It's been two years since it first happened. At least once a week they would… force me to do things, except over the hols. I-I" Neville sobbed harder, clawing his way deeper into Harry's chest.

Harry gently stroked one hand up and down Neville's back. His other hand lay on Neville's hip, rubbing soft circles. He was crying, and just laid his cheek on top of the taller boys head.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Shush baby, you'll be okay. I won't let them hurt you Nev." Harry said.

After a while Neville managed to control his crying. He looked up at Harry with a tear stained face. "What am I going to do Harry. I can't let them tell everyone my secret. And… what does this make us. Are we… boyfriends or what?" Neville whispered.

"I would love to be boyfriends Nev. In fact, I have dreamed of that since I was twelve. So, will you be my boyfriend Neville?" Harry said quietly, afraid of Neville's answer. He led him over to a table, and they both sat on top of it, holding hands

"Yes, Harry. I will." Neville said, leaning his head on Harry's chest.

"Now about your… secret? What if we came out together as boyfriends, before Crabbe and Goyle have a chance to out you." Harry said wrapping his arm around the trembling boys shoulders.

Neville looked up at Harry with red rimmed eyes, hopeful expression in his face. "Really, you would do that for me?" Neville asked.

Harry just smiled at his now boyfriend, and nodded.

So…. Not sure how I feel about that chapter. I'm pretty sure I hate it. Sorry guys for such a terrible chapter. Let me know how you feel still, PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!

Okay so I know this is very short, and I am sorry for that. Next one will be longer, I promise.

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R

(I like R&R way better than REVIEW)

Did I ask enough? Are you going to? YAY! FREE COOKIES! (don't you feel special) *GIVES COOKIES TO REVIEWERS*


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while guys. My other stories where getting way more reviews so I decided to update them more. If you give me more reviews than you shall get faster updates. Review time!

Long Time Crush:

HarryXDraco: oh, it's you again! I remember you. You reviewed some of my other stories! Teehee. Yes I kidnapped blackjack from… a place. But don't tell anyone. I want to keep him because I love pegasi and blackjack is soo cool. And yes! I have read the Mortal Instruments. I love that series. Sadly I have only read the first two books and haven't got the chance to read the last two. Yes I did get that quote from them, I love that book! (there's going to be some more stuff coming to my profile soon) I love Harry and Neville. They are so amazing together! And so so so sexy! (I kinda of have a huge thing for Neville. More so how I pictured him in the books, because he's sexier there, but still kind of cute in the movies) Neville is amazing and Ginny is a bitch.

One True Love:

Sugarbabies: You're very much welcome! I know it's sad there's not a lot out there. I will make them pay… possibly even making a sequel to One True Love. I made a prequel, it's called Long Time Crush. You should read that as well. THANKS!

So thanks to the two people who reviewed. Come on guys these two don't even have an actual account and they review. What does that say about all you who have only alerted or done nothing?

**Long Time Crush**

Chapter 3

Harry pulled Neville against him and gently kissed his cheek. "I'll take care of everything at lunch, okay? For now, let's just act like friends," Harry said gently, smiling at him.

Neville smiled and nodded slightly. As long as Harry was there for him, he knew he could do practically anything. Harry reluctantly released him, and they walked out of the abandoned room together, heading towards breakfast.

Arriving at the Great Hall, Harry sat down next Dean and Neville sat across from him. The table was filled with laughter and happiness. Even Ron and Hermione were being civil towards each other and had only nice things to say. That was until Hermione's shrill voice interrupted the peace and quiet that Harry had finally gotten from their arguing. The truth was that Harry had seen Hermione looking at Ron for a while now and knew that eventually their annoying bickering would start up again.

"Must you ALWAYS eat like that? I swear you look like a pig. Actually you eat worse than a pig. I swear it's disgusting and everyone at this table agrees with me." Actually everyone at the table had been around Ron's eating habits for six years and had gotten used to it. It no longer bothered them, not like it had ever. Hermione was just trying to find a way to start a fight like she always did.

"Me? I do not eat like a pig. And even if I did obviously it doesn't bother everybody else at this table, seeing as they've lived with it for SIX YEARS, and you are the only one who has even said anything. And only because you're an insistent nagger and think you have to get on my case about everything," Ron screamed.

"Oh that's just like you! Say something like that to me. That was rude. I can't believe you would suggest such a thing. Like this table isn't disgusted. God I can't even stand to look at you sometimes."

"You think I can stand to look at you? You're an obsessive know it all and no one can stand you. Ooo, ooo pick me professor. I know the answer," Ron mocked Hermione's voice, raising one hand and practically jumping out of his seat. "Please, everyone hate's what a know it all you are. The only other person more pathetic than you is Neville. He can't get a single thing right. You both should just leave now, before you get kicked out for how annoying you," he said pointing at Hermione, "are. And how stupid you," he said pointing at Neville, "are."

Harry was on his feet and bristling with anger in a heartbeat. Looking around he noticed Dean, Seamus, the Patil twins, and various other Gryffindor's standing also. Ron had the audacity to say, "You know it's true. He's pathetic. Nobody will ever love him," which left most of the Gryffindor's glaring at Ron.

Harry was going to punch his lights out, but was beaten to it be none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco and Blaise had been walking by when they witnessed what Ron had said, and stopped. Draco was pissed when he looked up and saw the tears that were threating to spill out of Neville's eyes. He really had got to know Longbottom last year when they had to share a cauldron with each other in potions. He had helped Draco see something that Draco himself was too scared to see. He was the one responsible for getting him and Blaise together and had figured out that the once thought of as squib, was actually a really cool guy. He'd be damned if he let anybody tell him otherwise.

Draco had Ron dangling in midair upside down before he could even scream. "Take it back Weasly. NOW!" Draco growled out.

Ron scared for his life said, "Sorry. Sorry Neville I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Even if it is true," Ron mumbled and Draco growled.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." And just like that, Draco dropped Ron, making him land on his back.

Harry looked back at Neville to see he was gone. Looking around frantically he saw a glimpse of him as he left out the room. Harry jumped up and raced after his boyfriend. Glancing back he saw Draco still taking care of Ron, and sighed in relief. At least he would get what he deserved.

Running out of the Great Hall, Harry was cut off by Ginny Weasly blocking his path. Glancing a head he saw Neville still running and tried to go after him but again, was blocked. He glared at Ginny making the girl flinch.

"What do you want Ginny, I'm in a hurry?" he asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me next time we go to Hogsmead, maybe be my boyfriend. What do you say?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"No." Harry grunted, angry that he had lost sight of Neville and tried to step around her.

Ginny's face fell and she stepped back in front of him. "Why not? I could make all your wildest fantasies come true," she whispered huskily running her hands over his chest.

"I would never date somebody like you. Well first things first, I couldn't do that to Dean because he really loved you and you slept with the entire Ravenclaw AND Slytherin Quidditch team. You're a slut and sleep with everyone, cheating on all your boyfriends. I think of you as a sister and the thought of kissing you makes me want to puke. And most importantly because I'm in love with somebody else." Harry once again tried to get around Ginny.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. Ginny stepped in front of him again. "Who is it. When I find out what bitch thinks they're good enough for you, I'll kill her. She's going to wish she was dead after I get my hands on her. I-"

"It's not a girl. I'm in love with a boy, with Neville. Now get the hell away from bitch," Harry cut her off and pushed her aside finally able to resume his chase. Ginny was stunned and fell to her knees screaming. Harry couldn't care less though. All he could think of was pulling Neville into his arms and telling him that everything Ron had said was a lie.

After searching blindly for ten minutes, Harry finally remembered he had a map of the school that told him where everyone was. Running all the way to the Gryffindor tower really took a lot out of him, but he didn't care. He raced into the sixth year dorm and rummaged through his stuff 'til he found what he was looking for.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry whispered as he tapped the Marauders map with his wand. Opening the map so it was spread out, he searched everywhere until he saw a tiny black dot labeled, Neville Longbottom. He was in the room of requirements. Quickly he tapped the map, whispered "Mischief managed," and ran out of the room.

REVIEW AND YOU SHALL GET MORE FASTER!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys, I really appreciate it. Um, well nothing crazy is going on right now so that's good right. Then again I have been at my grandma's since Friday… oh well. Review and I will love you forever. Response time.

Fanfic0Reader: Thanks. Glad you liked it.

jessirose85: Thanks!

bowsie: Lol, I love it to. One of these days I'll write one that doesn't hate on the Weasly's… well at least most of them. Ginny will forever be hated in any HP story I write no matter what. I love Blaise and Draco together, and Neville and Draco as friends. Here is the more you can't wait for.

Nladdict: Glad you like it. That makes me feel all warm and fuzy. ME TO! Harry/Neville is my favorite.

SomeRandomGirl: Don't worry the story his FAR from over. Lol, I hate Ginny with the passion of a thousand hot white burning suns… are something like that and in all my stories she will be a bitch. Ron I don't particularly hate but this story doesn't like him. I know BlaiCo is sexy! There is going to be a very fluffy scene next chapter and Neville gets all the loving he needs and deserves. I will continue this awesomeness.

So, more reviews than last time, I would appreciate though if EVERYONE reviews. Thanks, preciate it.

**Long Time Crush**

Chapter 4

Harry ran all the way to the room of requirements, not stopping until he reached the door. He pictured Neville in his head and instantly a door appeared. Harry slowly opened the door and stepped through, catching sight of a sobbing Neville lying across a big four poster bed. He walked towards him and sat on the side of the bed, placing a gentle hand on Neville's back rubbing smooth circles. "Hey Nev," Harry whispered.

Neville was quiet, and Harry could hear the unmistakable sounds of tears. "Hey baby, don't listen to a word he said none of it was true. I love you more than anything and you are the most amazing guy I have, and ever will be with. You're an amazing wizard and you know it. If it wasn't for you, me and everyone else would have died last year at the ministry. You. Are. Amazing. Neville," Harry said turning Neville around to look into his eyes. He placed a hand on each of his cheeks. Gently he kissed his lips.

"I love you, Neville. I love you so much. Most nights I could barely sleep, because every waking minute was filled with thoughts of you. Each summer, when my aunt and uncle would abuse me and hurt me all I head to do was think of you and all the sudden I could survive. If felt so much better about myself, like I actually deserved to live. Just so I could possibly have a chance with you. Without you Neville, I would have given up. You kept me going when I was going through the worst stuff. I love you Neville. Every word that Ron said was a lie. He said it just to hurt you, and because he is a prick. Did you see the other Gryffindors sticking up for you? Did you see how Draco and even Blaise protected you? Neville, no matter what you think about yourself, you will always be loved. There are so many people out there who you can turn to for anything. I love you," Harry said as he crawled up next to Neville and pulled the shaking boy into his arms.

"Shhh… Neville. It's going to be okay. It's alright, baby. I love you and everything's going to be fine. You'll see. Shhh…" Slowly but surely Neville's gut wrenching sobs turned into just cries and then stopped completely. Harry felt him relaxing against his chest fully. Neville kept his face buried into Harry's chest, and just kept it there. He needed Harry so badly, more than anything right. He was contemplating whether to tell Harry or not. Finally he settled on just putting everything out there.

"Harry, I love you so much also. You are the only person who could ever make me feel like I truly belong. The Gryffindors are great, nice people and I understand that they like me as friends, but I'm not stupid. I know they think that I'm weird, and that most of them only handle hanging out with me because I'm a one way ticket to you, Harry. But, I know a lot of them don't truly care about me. And, um… I haven't been exactly truthful with you." Neville hesitated but when he realized that after he said that Harry wouldn't leave him be until he told him. He continued after heaving a big sigh.

"My… my gran kicked me out the week before school started when she found out I was gay. I thought she would understand, you know. So I told her I was in love with someone and that someone was a boy. She kicked me out and I was scared, I didn't get a chance to pack anything. Luckily she has no claim to my fortune that my parents left me. She had tried to get me to hand over the rights to it to her, but I never would. I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron and got all my things I needed for this year. I made sure I made the train, and then I found you," Neville said, ashamed as more tears threatened to spill.

Harry lay down on his back and pulled Neville on top of him. The boy was lying directly on top of him, his legs resting comfortably in-between Harry's and his arms wrapped around him, hands pinned underneath his body. One of Harry's hands reached up to tangle its way in Neville's hair and the other ran up and down Neville's back, soothingly. Harry rested his head on top of the clumsy boy while Neville chose to bury his in the crook of Harry's neck.

They laid like that in comfortable silence as Harry tried to think of something to make Neville feel better. In the meantime he pulled him tighter against him, whispering sweet nothings softly in his ear. "Neville, oh my poor Neville. It'll be alright, I'll help protect you. I promise. I can help you find somewhere to stay. Shhh… it'll be alright. I love you and I swear to you, nothing will happen to you. I won't let something bad happen to you, I swear." Harry kissed Neville gently on the lips. He flicked a tongue over his bottom lip and Neville opened his mouth letting the intruding appendage in. Harry's hands traveled down lower and rested on his ass.

He flipped them over, so that he was now on top of Neville. Slowly he licked and nipped his way up to Neville's ear. His tongue ghosted over the shell of his ear and he whispered huskily. "Baby, I need you."

"I'm yours Harry," Neville said, lust-need filled eyes stared up through locks of hair. "I've always been yours baby." Neville's arms snaked their way around Harry's neck and he crashed their lips together.

Thought you guys needed some motivation to review. Review and maybe I'll finish the lemon. R&R PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

It's been boring really. Nothing much to say really. On to reviews.

Emm C Hamma: thanks. Preciate the review.

Machiko: Of course of course of course! Thanks, glad you like it.

Thanks to the two who reviewed and the TON who alerted. I would really appreciate it if all my readers would review.

**Long Time Crush**

Chapter 5

Harry POV

Harry was surprised at first with Neville's boldness. He had known the shy, clumsy boy for six years, and he wasn't one to be that bold. But Harry liked it. A lot.

"Tell me what you want Neville. Tell me just how far you want to go," Harry whispered huskily into the ear of the shaking boy beneath him.

Neville hesitated for second which worried Harry. "As far as you want, Harry." Deciding quickly that Neville was hiding something from him; he decided that he didn't want to push his boyfriend too far.

Running his hands up and down Neville's sides, he deepened their kiss. Slowly he slid his hand underneath Neville's shirt, laying it across his stomach. Judging by the moans coming from the boy underneath him, he was doing a good job of bringing him pleasure.

He pulled away from those lusciously red puffy lips and looked deep into Neville's eyes. What he found there was nothing but trust, love, and adoration. Neville loved him, truly loved HIM. Leaning back down he slowly placed open mouthed kisses along his jaw leading to his ear. Neville shivered when he felt warm breath ghost over his ear. A tongue flicked out and traced the shell of it.

Neville whimpered and panted in pleasure as Harry's tongue traced a slick line from his ear down his jaw and to his collar bone. Gently he bit the skin of Neville's neck, soothing the skin with his tongue.

Neville groaned out Harry's name, and Harry just smirked all the more. Looked like Neville was enjoying the ministrations just as much as Harry enjoyed inflicting them. Slowly he moved his hand under Neville's shirt and up the flushed skin. Tweaking one nipple Harry pulled off Neville's neck and admired the dark spot just slightly above his collar bone.

"Please Harry," Neville panted and Harry placed a teasing kiss that barely touched skin across his collar bone and down onto his shoulder. Stopping the nipple tweaking, Harry lifted himself up a little and untied Neville's tie, throwing it across the room. Soon after Neville's robs and shirt up were also gone, having been hastily stripped off his writhing body, leaving Neville's upper body to be examined.

Harry admired the bare chest and belly. He truly was beautiful. An embarrassed look passed over Neville's face and he moved his arms up to cover up his stomach. Harry was confused for a second, but then realized what he was doing and shook his head slightly, smiling.

"Silly boy. I love your body just the way it is. No need to try to hide your slight belly fat from me." Gently he pulled Neville's hands away, and attacked Neville's chest with kisses. He kissed every inch of chest he could, paying attention particularly to his nipples.

Harry placed his mouth over the left one, slowly flicking his tongue out across the tip. Neville's moans and squirming only increased Harry's need to pleasure the boy. Gently he bit down. Using one hand to reach over and pinch the other nipple, the other hand went to his side and ghosted over the skin, barely touching and driving Neville insane. After a few seconds he switched nubs.

When he felt that both nipples had been thoroughly pleasured, he moved his way down to Neville's stomach, placing open mouthed kisses until he reached his belly button. Looking up into Neville's closed eyes; he inserted his tongue and twirled it around with the utmost care.

Neville's whimpers only increased and he was begging now. "Please, Harry. I need- I need- Oh god!" He screamed as Harry reached down and stroked Neville's thighs through his slacks. Agonizingly slow Harry ran his hands up Neville's thighs, squeezing slightly as he moved. He placed a shaking hand on the outline of Neville's rock hard member, and looked up at Neville to make sure this was what he truly wanted. The boy's eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. His mouth was open slightly and he panted and whimpered softly. Harry smiled and knew that Neville was ready.

Harry reached up and undid the zipper deliberately slow, enjoying the squirming boy underneath him. Quickly he ripped both boxers, and pants off, leaving his boyfriend fully exposed. He took a moment to inspect his naked body, and he definitely liked what he saw. Neville was huge, at least 7 inches, and that was just a simple estimated guess. He reached out and wrapped a firm hand around the rock hard and aching member that was already leaking copious amounts of pre-cum.

Squeezing ever so gently, he started to slowly stroke his shaft. Neville's breathing increased, and he was now breathing heavily and moaning loudly. One hand continued to stroke Neville, while the other reached down and gently fondled his balls. It wasn't long before he came, his balls drawing up into him, and sticky white semen covering Harry's hand completely. Harry muttered a cleaning charm and lay back next to Neville, watching the boy pant with his eyes closed as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Slowly Neville opened his eyes and was surprised to see Harry lying beside him. He had expected Harry to fuck him. Harry watched a look of surprise cross Neville's face and Harry smiled slightly. He removed his tie, robes, and shirt, as well as his slacks so that he was in nothing but boxers. Pulling the covers up and over them, Harry pulled his lover into his arms.

"I didn't think you were ready for anything else Neville. I saw the hesitation in your eyes. You don't have to give me anything, Neville. I want to get to know each other as a couple more before we move onto the heavier stuff. Okay? And with what Crabbe and Goyle have done to you, are you really ready to go any farther?" Harry asked smiling as Neville buried his face into the warmth of his bare shoulder. Wrapping his arms tighter around the boy, he gently stroked his back.

Neville just shook his head no. Pulling back and looking up into Harry's eyes he asked, "But what about you?" Neville asked in a sleepy voice, eyes drooping closed a bit. He hadn't told Harry, but he had barely got any sleep the day before, hell the past week. Last night he had lay awake, thinking about all the terrible things that those boys would most likely do to him when they got him alone next. That and Harry. Harry was almost constantly in his mind.

"Don't worry about me Nev. You're tired and you need sleep. You look like you barely got any sleep last night, maybe this last week. Just sleep love. I'll be here when you wake up. We don't have classes today, on a count that the new DADA hasn't shown up yet. He should be here later on tonight or early tomorrow remember? So just catch up on your sleep, alright?" Harry whispered softly.

Neville just nodded. His eyes were already closing, before Harry was even finished. Before he completely fell asleep, he said, "Not fair. Not fair, that you got to see me naked and I didn't get to see you?"

Harry just chuckled; pulling is adorable boyfriend closer to him. "There will time later on Nev. I promise. Shhh… sleep now love." He whispered, as he stroked the boy's hair softly. Soon he could hear the quiet, even breathing that told him Neville was asleep. Feeling his eyes droop a little also, Harry said a spell that would wake him up in a few hours, and soon joined his Nev in the land of nod.

So… How was it? Let me know people. PLEASE! You know you want to!


	6. NOTE

Hello my lovely little ducklings. No I am not dead in the slightest and let's keep it that way so I don't want none of my readers killing me, because guess what that would mean, no more updates at all. Anyways now that were past that petty little… whatever you want to call it let's get to the reason why I was gone for so long… well haven't posted in a while. I just got back from Texas! Oh god I love that state so much, not even joking I am moving there when I'm older and go off to college. But until then I will continue loving in this stupid town in Nebraska. So to all you Texans out there, in around 3, 4 years you'll be getting another stupid Nebraskan. MWATATATA! Wahoo, anyway if you want to know the deets or whatever about my trip down there then PM me and I'll answer any questions you have. Or you can just PM me if you feel like talking, I love talking to random people. And for those of my readers who think that this crazy lady should just stop rambling on about nonsense then you got your wish. I'm almost done with this little ramble thing.

Um… I finally got internet at my house so I'm going to start replying to reviews privately, but if you want yours on the next chapter just PM or review and tell me so, alright? Good. So… you should expect updates in the next couple of days, k? Everybody happy? Well to bad, you get what you get and don't throw a fit.

I love you guys so much! Goodbye for now. Mwa!

P.S. For those of you read more than one of my stories, yes it's the same note on every one of my stories. Can't blame a girl if she wants to be lazy after having just spent 12 hours in a cramped cherry red charger, ok? Sheesh. Anyways, tootles.


End file.
